<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【探哀】 探听 by Yanfan191</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599907">【探哀】 探听</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanfan191/pseuds/Yanfan191'>Yanfan191</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanfan191/pseuds/Yanfan191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>机缘巧合下，白马探前往监狱探访一个犯人……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho &amp; Hakuba Saguru, Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho/Hakuba Saguru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【探哀】 探听</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BGM:  Someone to Stay-Vancouver Sleep Clinic</p><p> </p><p>- Chapter 1 -</p><p>防弹玻璃自动门滑到一侧，一群青年人鱼贯而出，大部分忙于收拾五花八门的记录设备和外套，走在队末的理查德却在玩手机，忽然他笑了出来并放大音量：“据知情人士爆料，英国名侦探白马探被公开其在NCA供职的消息后，其女友和他宣布分手！”</p><p>走廊上响起一片笑声，有几个人起哄地问是不是真的，白马探干咳几声，敷衍地回答：“好吧，好吧，我现在是单身。”</p><p>有人表示同情，有人幸灾乐祸，男人们开始问他的前女友长得漂不漂亮，叫什么名字。</p><p>“她开了一家保健品公司。”他避重就轻地回答，没什么继续谈论下去的意思，找了个最近的通道下楼。</p><p>理查德跟在白马探后面埋头走路，他还在看手机，直到通过一扇安全门的时候才抬起头让机器刷了下脸，白马感觉他小跑上来拍自己肩膀：“接下来你要去哪？”</p><p>“还能去哪？再去查查有没有别的线索。”白马说。</p><p>“这么勤奋？老兄，这种案子都不急于一时，”理查德把手机收进口袋里，眨眨眼，“看看你的黑眼圈，这次的新闻威力不错嘛。”</p><p>白马探转头看了他一眼，不咸不淡地说：“我在犯罪局工作的事情之前就被爆料过一次，这次只是更多人知道而已。”</p><p>“不过头儿肯定会让你交50页的报告。”</p><p>白马探挑眉：“他管不到这里。”</p><p>“行吧。”理查德耸耸肩，他们抵达一楼大厅，挑高楼层的宽阔空间里，上方投影着联邦调查局旋转的立体标志，他们正在华盛顿的FBI总部，把全英国上蹿下跳的人扔在大西洋对岸。</p><p>过了会儿，理查德有些不死心地追问：“你跟奥菲利亚真的分了？来美国之前吗？她真的不接受你是NCA的人啊？……”</p><p>他絮絮叨叨地说，白马沉默不语，路上他们经过了前台，“白马先生”，有人叫住了他，前台的工作人员递给他一张对折的从笔记本撕下的纸，白马有些意外，微微蹙眉没有接过。旁边的理查德倒是饶有兴致。</p><p>“犯罪调查部的赤井长官，他刚刚离开前要求把它交给您。”工作人员面无表情地说。</p><p>白马探和理查德交换了一下眼色，赤井秀一在刚才的会议上短暂地出现了一会儿，虽然他十分低调地从后门进入，又沉默地坐在靠后的位置，但一屋子的精英探员基本都有所察觉。</p><p>“你们很熟？”理查德问。</p><p>白马探摇头：“最近也就是会上见过。”</p><p>他拿过那张便笺，里面是手写的几行字，用的是日文。</p><p>『  白马:<br/>
希望你去一趟科特斯监狱，找一个叫灰原哀的人，或许对案件有帮助。抱歉我不方便亲自去，而且临时要不到你的联系方式，带上法医组的化验单，祝你好运。  赤井秀一』</p><p>“他写的是什么？情书？”理查德在旁等他看字条，有点不耐烦，白马探瞪了他一眼，说是案件线索，理查德马上冷哼：“你们真的不熟？为什么有渠道会安排给你不给其他人？因为你们都是日本人？”</p><p>白马探不想回答他，一时也没理清，灰原哀是谁？他没有丝毫印象，她是囚犯么？他也没有再去问前台赤井去了哪里或者说了什么，关于那个男人行踪不定的事迹他略有耳闻。虽然他的联络很突然，但这种工作很少有按部就班的时候，何况对方是案件总负责人。白马参与的跨国毒品案件已经拖了两个月毫无进展，此时任何有利用价值的信息都值得一试，换句话说，他不想在例会后马上又回到现场去。</p><p>“我去看一下，”白马探说，“你要一起吗？”</p><p>    理查德摆摆手：“得了，我今天想到酒吧街放半天假。”</p><p>两人在门口分别，驾车前往那所远郊的监狱花了白马探三个多小时，其中一半的时间都在华盛顿市区的街道里寸步难行。恐怕世界真的要出问题了吧，白马探在车里产生了很久没有过的想法，有人在敲打他的车窗，试图在汽车的各种缝隙里塞进传单，他倒霉地碰到游行，高楼的电子屏幕上是总统候选人由瑞安·克鲁洛的演说：“成为更健康、更有生命力的国家！”</p><p>他的支持者确实很有生命力。白马探想着，努力驱车穿过人群，拐进一条上坡路，天色渐晚，高处建筑群的电子屏幕上显示着红色的字母。</p><p>『今日不开放探监。科特斯联邦改造中心。2028年8月29日。』</p><p> </p><p>- Chapter 2 -</p><p>他当然可以见到想见的人，只需要拿出英国国家打击犯罪局的证件和FBI提供的合作证明，狱警们打量他好一会儿，让他登记了来访信息。</p><p>“我们需要上报申请一下。”其中一人说，然后带着他去了空无一人的探监室，房间其实很大，散布着十几张三脚的小圆桌，白马探挑了中间的位置坐下，狱警转身离开，走出几步又回头问：“你就是那个出身NCA的侦探？”</p><p>白马探耸了下肩，只好点头：“如你所见。”</p><p>“一会儿能合个影吗？很抱歉，请等一下，我马上把人带过来。”</p><p>“可以，多谢了。”</p><p>他等人离开后叹了口气。 </p><p>天花板角落里有监控摄像头，但是不确定能要到拷贝，所以他打开了风衣内侧口袋里的卡片式录音器，然后整理好衣服和头发，习惯性地把左手的袖子往下拉了拉，以便遮住腕部的疤痕。</p><p>等了十分钟，外面才响起脚步声。他要见的那个陌生人独自进来，狱警留在外面站岗。</p><p>白马探抬头看去，哦，居然是个少年犯，还是个女生。</p><p>他随意地把右手搭在桌上，手指敲击了几下硬塑桌面，主动邀请：“过来坐吧。”</p><p>那个女孩看到他的时候明显很惊讶，片刻后弥漫上厌烦和敌意，她没有和他坐到同一张桌子上，而是在旁边的桌子那儿坐下，面朝着他，双手随意地摆到桌面，银光闪闪的镣铐发出碰撞声。一开始态度就不好，白马忍住叹气的冲动，看着她苍白的脸，继而直视她蓝色的眼睛。</p><p>女孩眯了眯眼，开口道：“白马探。”</p><p>“哦，”他挑眉，“你知道我？在这里没少看电视吧。”</p><p>“毕竟娱乐活动不多。”她冷淡地说。</p><p>白马探再次用手指叩击了几下桌面，说：“既然你认识我，知道我是什么人，我就不绕弯子了，你认识赤井秀一是吗？”</p><p>“不认识，”她说，“你找错人了。”</p><p>     “这就有意思了，因为是赤井让我来找你的，”白马探点点头，“看样子你是个日本人，你是他的线人？不，如果是线人就不会让我来……你怎么进来的？贩毒？”</p><p>她发出一声嗤笑，神色从谨慎变得有些不屑：“我不管你来做什么，也不管你为什么来，伪侦探，我什么都不知道，赶紧走吧。”</p><p>“性格不好，”白马探淡漠地笑了下，“我只是想稍微做点了解。”</p><p>女孩的声音更加冷酷：“我看你只是莫名来找我麻烦，侮辱我，恕不奉陪。”</p><p>白马见过很多这个年纪的犯人，多半都乖僻或叛逆，不好沟通，他原本已有心理准备。</p><p>就觉得挺累的。他又看了她一会儿，对方别开了视线，半晌后白马探站起身，低声说：“关于你是什么人，我回去查一下就知道，因为是上级的指派我才先来见你，现在看来还是没必要。”</p><p>他朝外走去，自动门在他面前滑开，他却顿住了脚步，犹豫片刻大步走回去，女孩背对着他还坐在原位，他从口袋里摸出手机，从她身后伸手放在她面前的桌子上，屏幕里显示的是化验单，他淡淡地说：“最后耽误你几分钟，看看这个。”</p><p>女孩瞟了一眼屏幕，不做理睬：“看不懂。”</p><p>白马探立刻拿起了手机，头也不回地离开了。</p><p>和狱警拍摄集体合影之后，他快步走到停车场钻进车里。来之前虽然有怀疑，但是嫌麻烦不想开系统查，可能他下意识觉得这趟必然一无所获，只当做给自己放风。</p><p>他拿起后座上的平板电脑，经过一系列设置打开了NCA的系统，顿时界面上弹出无数封内部邮件，有交流正事的，有看完娱乐新闻来找他表达喜闻乐见的，有祝贺他27岁生日的，一分钟过后，屏幕上出现部长的临时通话窗口——当然是通通关掉了。</p><p>通过几项密保验证后，他打开NCA的内部情报库，在他的权限范围内搜索“灰原哀”。</p><p>屏幕上刷出许多内容，大多不太沾边，只有两条文字引起了他的注意：</p><p>『灰原哀，美利坚合众国华盛顿特区科特斯联邦改造中心，当前安全级别：最低安全级别。』</p><p>『灰原哀，日本东京米花町帝丹小学二年级。希思罗机场事故事件遇难者名单。』</p><p>他抿住嘴，拉了拉袖子，强迫自己先看第一条，可是总共只有几句基本信息，身高体重血型等等，居然丝毫没有记录此人所犯的罪行，连她被判了几年刑期都没有记录，大概是有联邦监狱的特殊保密措施。</p><p>他又点了第二条，直接出现了完整的遇难者名单，他马上关掉了页面。</p><p>主要问题是这个目前在监狱里的“灰原哀”是什么来历，最低安全级别一般说明她的罪行并不深重，他知道科特斯联邦改造中心是一间级别较低的监狱，这里更多是政治犯、白领罪犯和网络犯罪的天才。赤井秀一为何特别提到她？难道这个女孩知道什么内幕，从而受到了FBI的特别关照？</p><p>他向后靠在椅背上，打开了车载音乐，挑来挑去直到一首老歌响起才罢休，他还记得歌手叫“温哥华睡眠诊所”。</p><p>没错，这是我现在急需的东西，平静。他透过车窗看着远处火烧云的金边，没过多久天就黑了，然后他拨通了组长的电话，请了第二天的假。</p><p> </p><p>- Chapter 3 -</p><p> </p><p>白马探一眼就看到了她，他总觉得她不会和其他囚犯待在一起，直接看向人少的地方，她果然在远处背靠着铁丝网站着，阳光照在她身上，头发的颜色显得暖和很多，现在他觉得他们的发色还是挺接近的，但她的看上去毛躁且疏于打理，应该在监狱里营养很难跟上。</p><p>他在距离她很远的地方就被察觉了，她皱起了眉，白马探自若如常地走到她面前，打了个招呼：“又见面了。”</p><p>她轻笑一声，戏谑地说：“我很怀疑你是怎么胜任工作的，昨天居然没有看出我不想再见到你。”</p><p>可以说相当伶牙俐齿了，不过白马探在早餐的时候就已经做好打算，今天一定要十足耐心，这是对付自作聪明的孩子的方式。</p><p>“我希望我们能好好谈谈，”白马探说，站在她身边一起看向草坪：“自己一个人站在这，你没有朋友么？”</p><p>“监狱里不存在朋友。”她淡淡地说。</p><p>“没有真的朋友，但有朋友比较方便吧。”</p><p>“随你怎么说，”她继续望着远处虚无的一点：“我愿意自己待着。”</p><p>白马探顺着道：“监狱里没有，监狱外呢？比如说赤井秀一。”</p><p>她又发出一声嗤笑：“我说过我和他没关系。”</p><p>“我明白，他应该是你的保护人，你参加了证人保护计划对不对？”白马探问，看这女孩满脸不耐烦，他再次告诉自己要耐心：“所以你知道了什么？你是为什么进来的？”</p><p>一阵沉默，她抱起了手臂微微抬头，苍白的脸上落了阳光，她闭上眼睛好像在摄取初秋难得的暖意，她轻声说：“我不会告诉你的。”</p><p>而他稍微低头看着她的侧脸，生得很好看，可惜是个坏女孩。</p><p>“你对生化学有了解吗？比如说……一个少年天才？”他别开眼继续问。</p><p>她闭着眼无动于衷：“为什么这么想？”</p><p>“因为那位赤井先生希望我让你看化验单。”他说。</p><p>“你跟他很熟吗？”她问道。</p><p>他微笑：“应该不比你熟。”</p><p>她也笑了：“三句不离主题，白马探，你向来是这样急功近利的人么？”</p><p>他被驳得挑了挑眉，然后微微点着头好似承认：“可能确实如此，尤其是这段时间，你知道么，我在美国查案两三个月了，”女孩没什么反应，他只好接着解释：“之前我在英国碰到了一起毒品案件，正好美国这里也有一起，确实，贩毒团伙很多，但这两起案件都源于发现了地下实验室，他们在用活人试验新毒品，其中还有幼童，有几个可怜的乞儿死在那里。所以按照这几年的惯例，NCA和FBI成立了跨国专案组，结果我们深陷泥沼。”</p><p>“这和我有什么关系。”她还是那副事不关己的态度。</p><p>说实话我也觉得没有什么关系，白马探心里这么想，嘴上还是循循诱导：“你有没有什么联想？”</p><p>她睁开眼：“有。”</p><p>“是什么？”他反而有些惊讶突然的妥协。</p><p>“我的联想是，你是为了躲媒体才跑来美国的吧？”她嘲笑道：“不好意思，早餐的时候又看了娱乐新闻，印象太深。”</p><p>白马探差点一口气提不上来，他蹙起眉峰，侧身看着她，这下真的有些生气。</p><p>“生气吗？生气就赶紧走吧，”女孩望着草坪的另一边：“你已经给我招麻烦了。”</p><p>白马闻言看过去，有些囚犯抱团聚在一起，毫不掩饰地打量他们，混混们吹了声口哨，边笑边做出挑衅的动作，因为他俩的关注而越发肆无忌惮。</p><p>他离开了她身边，感觉她的目光头一回主动看着他，但是穿过草坪的时候他冷着脸，那些囚徒在附近骂着刺耳的脏话，引燃了他积压的怒火，他瞪了他们一眼：“再不闭嘴，包你在惩戒室里待到舒服。”</p><p>瞭望塔里的枪声让操场被迫回归平静，他转身回到了室内，狱警跟在他身后抱歉地说：“对不起，白马先生，所以先前我一直建议你应该在探监室里等我把她带过来。”</p><p>他回道没有关系，沿着长长的灰暗走廊，经过数道安全门，终于走到出口。后来又想起什么似的，对狱警说：“最近多看紧她。”</p><p>狱警心领神会：“放心，保证她的安全。”</p><p>白马探不置可否地点点头，走下台阶，他想他可能不会再来了，已经没有必要，向赤井汇报后此事就到此为止。</p><p> </p><p>- Chapter 4 -</p><p> </p><p>当晚他驱车回到了FBI总部，第二天又前往小队的盯梢地点，进行又一天的绞尽脑汁与一无所获，地下实验室地址位于A州，在他打包准备再跑一趟的时候，误接了部长的电话。</p><p>果然一开口就是命令他回国一趟交流情报的，白马已经不想推辞，答应在下周五返回伦敦。</p><p>于是他在华盛顿又待了几天，期间去进行过几次搜查任务，都没有碰上赤井秀一，从系统打过去的报告只有简单的回复:知道了。他有点想问那个人到底是谁，结果还是忍住不了了之。</p><p>周五凌晨，白马戴着帽子墨镜坐在机场值班岗亭里，居高临下看着候机室，蹲守机场的小组同事絮絮叨叨地，他没太注意听，旁边电视屏幕里是总统竞选的相关快讯，如今每一天都是这样的新闻，他们的案件掩盖在社会表面下。其实现任总统只当选了一届，可惜在他任期的四年内经济下滑，又赶上几次自然灾害，导致这次的连任选举岌岌可危，美国被这股政治风暴席卷着，让他们的调查难上加难。</p><p>午后他顺利抵达了伦敦的机场，又顺便从员工通道离开，可惜在停车场被媒体抓个正着，劈头盖脸一阵闪光灯，他在刺眼的光亮中恍惚想到离开英国前，奥菲利亚说等他回来会来接他。现在这事当然是不可能的，他一句话也没说，钻进车里打着火，径直前往NCA的总部。</p><p>NCA新的办公楼下就是泰晤士河，几年前局里买下了外面这座建筑当做门面，原本的房子是后面几栋四五层的小楼，很不气派，那时附近的居民大约只知道隔了三条小街远的军情六处总部，而打击犯罪局是一个新兴的部门，至今也不过成立十几年。它现在就像活力旺盛的少年时期，有青出于蓝之势。</p><p>白马探去了部长办公室，秘书说人在副局长那儿开会，让他直接到会议室，他又马不停蹄地跑了过去。一屋子的人看见他，大部分脸上瞬间换上了一层八卦的意味深长。</p><p>副局长说：“白马，看来你是要当NCA新的门面嘛。”</p><p>白马探说哪里哪里，被部长瞪了一眼，然后是当众又一次重复老套的说教，大概是早就提醒他不要总是私底下接活，想过侦探瘾也别搞得兴师动众，一直违反规则小心扣光年终奖之类。</p><p>白马探：“我上中学的时候就是一个名侦探了，你们让我入职的时候就应该考虑到。”</p><p>副局长：“过去的事就不要再提了。”</p><p>长桌两侧的青年们发出一阵笑声，但会议重归了正题。白马报告了案件在美国的进展情况，有些资料早就传回NCA了，不过前两天他们锁定的两名嫌疑犯又失去踪迹，他们像是偷渡逃出了美国地界，海关没有一点可疑记录。</p><p>然后是英国方面情报的继续讨论，停止说话十五分钟后，他渐渐感觉疲惫涌了上来，时差的关系，不充足的睡眠，窗外投射进来的夕阳正好够到他放在桌上的左手，他拉了拉袖子，同事正好讲到法医组的研究结论，他们提取了废弃实验室现场遗留的毒品样本，与常见的毒品种类进行对比，发现添加了很多匪夷所思的成分，除此之外还做了动物实验，有的实验体因为脏器无法负荷而死，这是比较不成熟的东西。</p><p>生化方面不是白马拿手的部分，或者说只知道基础，过于高深的问题不是他一个读情报学的人可以解释的，所以关于那份化验单，他翻来覆去地看，没有看出什么特别之处，就算有不同的成分，也不清楚意味着什么。</p><p>那个孩子，她究竟有什么与众不同的秘密呢。</p><p>他觉得很累。漫长的破案过程考验人的专注力，每一天的毫无进展都在加剧精神消耗，好像不知道什么时候会完结，偶尔觉得就这样下去，半年，一年，也没有多大关系。实际上谁又都在心底知道，拖得越久，越多的人会受害。</p><p>上午他在飞机上断断续续地想，去科特斯监狱的这个事情，倒像一颗石子，把湖面打碎，他其实可以考虑其他破案的思路，哪怕是另辟蹊径的，以前他明明很在行这种事。</p><p>他在和那孩子差不多大的时候，九年前，或者更早些时候，是个十足自信的傻瓜，这指的是行为上的，比较灵光的脑子助长了他在各种不适宜的地方鬼混。那时候他见过很多死者，但从没深切感觉到死亡。某些经历可以加深对人生的理解，但同时也会抑制大胆的才能，对她来说可能是这次牢狱之灾，对他来说……</p><p>他整理好袖口，听着最后几句任务布置，随着其他人一起散会离开，在走廊上是照常的娱乐话题。当你和前女友分手之后，全世界都来问为什么，“可能觉得很麻烦吧”，问你们交往多久了，“大概是三四个月”，问你们是怎么认识，“在杰出公民表彰会”，他们哈哈大笑，接着是挑着眉梢问睡过没有，“……很可惜，没有”。</p><p>同事们勾肩搭背地开玩笑要跟隔壁MI6学习。</p><p>白马觉得他不想成为邦德那样出生入死的风流人物，毕竟现在已经很麻烦了。</p><p> </p><p>- Chapter 5 –</p><p>半夜一通电话把白马探叫醒，他坐在床上，左手拿过手机接听，听了十秒钟还不知道对方是谁，他右手下意识地去拨额前的头发，发现自己脸上全是汗，背上也潮了，耳朵里是自己砰砰的心跳声，刚才也因为恍惚没有看来电显示。</p><p>“白马先生，白马先生你听得清吗？喂——”</p><p>他赶紧应了，问什么事。</p><p>“这里是科特斯联邦改造中心，先生，灰原哀病了。”</p><p>“为什么联系我？”他皱起眉头，“怎么，很严重吗？”</p><p>“因为目前联系不上赤井先生……抱歉，我以为您对灰原哀的情况感兴趣。”狱警说。</p><p>“那现在她怎么样了？”他催促着。</p><p>“她是七点多自己请求到医务室的，上吐下泻，已经先送到镇上的医院洗胃去了，看样子是食物中毒。”</p><p>白马探掀开毯子，打开落地灯坐到单人沙发上，电子钟显示是9月11日的凌晨2点4分36秒，看到时间就仿佛稳住了心神，他缓下来问道：“到底怎么回事？”</p><p>“先生，自从您叮嘱要看紧灰原哀，我们都有多加留意，不过您也知道监狱里安排发放伙食的也是囚犯，所以这种事情偶尔也会发生。”狱警的声音听上去有些尴尬。</p><p>“不是很危险就好，我会去看看的。”白马探按着太阳穴说。</p><p>那边连连称是，说会注意的，挂了电话。</p><p>他拿着手机无意识地摆弄了一会儿，接着把那玩意放到一旁的茶桌上，顿了顿，弯腰把脸埋在双手之间，却弄得手上和脸上都是汗水。</p><p>“哈……”他发出一声似悲似喜的叹息，片刻后起身去冲澡，穿过没开灯的客厅，在黑暗中像一个影子。</p><p>他刚才被梦魇困住了，是很多年没做过的噩梦，就是关于发生事故的那一晚，他乘坐从日本飞往希思罗机场的航班，抵达的时候伦敦正下着绵绵阴雨。</p><p>航行其实很顺利，但在飞机即将落到跑道上的时候，驾驶室传来两声枪响，飞机失控倾斜，机头狠狠地擦过跑道，飞机侧翻，一边的机翼折断，飞机在机场的草地上直直滑出上百米远。</p><p>机身的前半部分已经损毁，他因为选座晚，位置靠近机尾，在一片尖叫哀嚎中挣扎着，他头朝下解开了安全带，落到斜后方的位置，小雨已经逐渐浇不灭摩擦引起的火势，他像被扔进油锅里的青蛙一样猛地弹起，却看到顶上一段行李架随着箱子一起砸下来，马上就要砸到他和那个位置已经昏迷的人，想也没想，他用左臂奋力抵挡住，那是他此生最痛的体验。</p><p>他是怎么从机尾的安全门出来的，他已经想不起来带着断掉的左手爬了多少步，全身都在颤抖，直至他在医院的病床上醒来，仍然立刻打了个哆嗦，耳边是自己砰砰的心跳，就和刚才被吵醒的时候一样。</p><p>生还者只有二十几人，因为他的父亲提前安排人手在机场接他，救援已经是最快的速度。</p><p>侦探的经历有一个好处，那就是选择性的健忘，关于死者，关于过分残暴的现场，如果平时不把这些剔除脑海，日夜都将不得安眠。所以他对于那件事已经让自己淡忘了很多，甚至是当时在他身前的那个昏迷的人具体如何样子，都连同其它印象一起被锁进记忆深处。</p><p>那是个孩子。这就是他在那天搜索内部系统看到小学生灰原哀的文字信息时，一时揪心的原因，他一直认为——或者被告知:生还者中没有孩子。</p><p>但是刚才的梦境如此真实，左臂被突然砸中，他感觉到骨折的剧痛，而因为疼痛他瞪大了眼睛——身前是一个女孩，她精致的五官彰显了混血的家系，有着并非完全深色的齐肩短发，她闭着眼睛根本不知道自己的脑袋差点被砸破。她就是灰原哀，是的，一模一样，不仅是日本小学生灰原哀，还是科特斯监狱里的灰原哀。</p><p>白马抬高了左手，花洒喷下的水流从指间到肘部蜿蜒而下，同样流离的还有腕部一片坑坑洼洼的烧伤，疤痕狰狞着，当时断掉的左臂不慎碰到滚烫的机身外壳，那是因为没有及时剪掉手臂衣物留下的。</p><p>他看着这只宛如树皮包裹的手臂，轻声叹息。</p><p>是我救了你啊。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
- Chapter 6 –</p><p> </p><p>那孩子安静地躺在房间里闭着眼睛，他放轻脚步走到那张锌白色的铁床边，不确定她是否睡着了。 </p><p>午后的病房安静，但她的呼吸声清浅得听不清楚，警备人员守在门外，冷淡的阳光滤过窗玻璃，照在他的手上和她的被子上。今年的气温异常的冷，可能是近十年最冷的秋季，医院换上了冬天的棉絮，她侧身缩在被子里，脸对着他的方向，看上去确实消瘦不少。</p><p>他端详着她睡着的面容，与记忆中的孩子对比，心中无意地宁静和柔软，让他不自觉地松弛了原本紧张的精神。沉静持续了片刻，他见她在梦里皱眉，接着翻身，突然之间哐啷一响，刺耳且震颤，他才发现之前藏在被子下的手铐，将她的左手铐在床栏上。</p><p>他下意识伸出左手按住她被牵扯的手腕，她在同一时间睁开眼睛，立刻坐了起来，双眼的冰蓝带着惊讶和迷茫与他的目光相撞，两人皆怔然。 </p><p>“白马探。”她低声念道。</p><p>“小哀。”他轻轻回应。</p><p>这称呼让她马上产生了警觉和厌恶，她拉开距离瞪着他，冷冷地问：“你怎么又来了？套什么近乎？”</p><p>“我是长辈，这么叫你也没问题吧？”他温声说道。</p><p>灰原哀又皱起眉，显得有些生气，嘴唇动了动想说什么，但没说，稍微偏头不看他，过了一会儿才忽然意识到两人的手还纠缠在一起，眼神立刻尖锐起来。</p><p>他随着她的视线看向两人相碰的手，他本来是为了避免她用力乱动被手铐扯伤的，不过现在她为了摆脱他，反而更加努力挣扎起来，白马探不知道自己受了什么蛊惑，没有松手。他今天穿的是袖口宽松的线衣和大衣，活动几下，手腕上的疤痕就露出来了。</p><p>灰原哀看了看说：“烧伤啊。”</p><p>白马探静默片刻，在她的注目下，那处伤痕似乎像蛇一样活过来，缠得他心疼。</p><p>他起了试探的意思，故意用日语问道：“你以前是不是在日本生活过？”</p><p>灰原哀皱眉：“你干什么？我虽然有日本血统，但我不会日语。”</p><p>“装傻，”白马探笑道：“我问你小时候是不是待在日本。”</p><p>她继续厌倦地用英语回答：“能不能好好说话？”</p><p>    他捏紧了手心里她的手指，笑意渐隐，低声道：“告诉我。”</p><p>灰原哀的表情变冷了，和秋季的阳光一样褪色，她盯着他问：“你知道多少？白马探，你到底在试探什么？”</p><p>她还不清楚是谁救了她。他松开了她的手，拉起那侧袖子，右手摁在疤痕上像按住了蛇的七寸，他沉声道：“九年前，在伦敦的机场发生了一场严重的事故，我正好在那架从日本往伦敦的飞机上，这是那次事故留下的，”他顿了顿又说：“我想你应该也在那架飞机上。”</p><p>    她的表情真的很糟糕，白马觉得是自己勾起了她最差的回忆，有些不忍，但他还是补充道：“你经历了那场事故然后活下来了对不对？”</p><p>    “只是关于事故吗？”</p><p>    她以为他又要拿案件的事情讯问她吧，白马叹气:“我只是想确认……”</p><p>   她眯起眼睛: “确认什么？你觉得我知道什么？比如说……你救了我？这让你觉得很有成就感吗？”</p><p>   白马探的心脏骤然加速跳动起来！他觉得自己一定肾上腺素激增。</p><p>    “你记得？”他捏紧了按住伤疤的右手:“你知道是我？”他忽然觉得如鲠在喉:“小哀你……所以你一开始就讨厌我？”</p><p>    她露出一个戏谑的笑:“你是我的救命恩人，我为什么讨厌你呢？”</p><p>    因为是我害你留下这种记忆，“我把你丢在座位上独自离开了……”</p><p>    “对，原来你一直以为我死了……原来如此，白马探，你怕我啊。”她笑着说。</p><p>    她就像一个小恶魔，她此时看着他，表情带笑，眼里全无笑意，她是存心在伤害他的。他意识到了这一点，周身泛起一股难过和愧疚的热潮，他猜他的眼睛都红了。</p><p>    可能安静了有两分钟，灰原哀的表情松懈下来，她偏过头，语气不再激烈，淡淡地说:“你离开是对的……你甚至不该为我挡那一下。”</p><p>    他蹙眉:“什么意思？”</p><p>    “我讨厌你，是因为你救了我……不过也就是最初两年的事，”她淡淡地说:“那时候确实需要一个人或者几个人让我记恨，不过在监狱里多待几年，就无所谓了。”</p><p>    “多待几年？……你刑期到底是多长？”</p><p>    “哈……比你想象的要长。”她笑了一声，又道:“看来你没有查到我的具体信息。”</p><p>    他说:“你可以告诉我，如果你愿意的话……或者你的父母家人呢？你需要我联系他们吗？”</p><p>    “我没有父母家人。”她说。</p><p>    “小哀，”白马探感到那个胸腔的压抑感更强烈了。怎么办，如果她没有家人，我就必须——“我会帮你的，你缺什么东西或者需要什么关照都可以告诉我。”</p><p>    “我不需要！白马探！”她猛地提起了音量:“六年七年我都这样过来了！我不需要你插手！”</p><p>    “六七年？你现在也就十八岁，怎么会？”他吃了一惊。</p><p>    “我犯了严重的罪行，”她冷硬地说，“现在，你给我离开这个房间！”</p><p>    白马站着没动，她瞪着他，这是短短半小时内再一次的僵持，他依旧退步，走向了门口。</p><p>    “白马探。”那时她又叫住了他。</p><p>    “我希望你跟我再无交集。”</p><p> </p><p>- Chapter 7 -</p><p>    第二天午后白马探在一家公共文化空间喝咖啡，最近几年的书店都做成了多功能的场所，巨大的落地窗让阳光软软地落在他的海军蓝大衣上。</p><p>   白马在查看内部邮件，昨天他发了一封给赤井秀一，提到灰原哀的身体状况，又问她的身份问题。</p><p>    赤井秀一的答复是过两天会回华盛顿，到时候当面详谈，但是信中还问他是否知道九年前横跨欧美日的案件。</p><p>    他当然知道，希斯罗机场的事故就与那个案件有关，是同一个犯罪团伙策划的自杀式袭击。</p><p>     赤井大概是想说灰原哀是那场事故的幸存者，白马探曾经历事故是当时公开的新闻，他认为这是赤井让他去找灰原哀的真正原因，不错，对此他很感激。</p><p>   对于灰原哀到底因何年少入狱多年，白马心中大概猜测了一番，比如参与贩毒团伙过失杀人等等，只能当面向赤井问清楚。</p><p>    昨夜他自然没有睡好，闭上眼就看见灰原哀盯着他看的脸，她的神色带有超越年龄的沉静与冰冷，虽然只有18岁，却像看尽了世间凉薄。</p><p>    他胸口钝钝地闷痛，辗转反侧到后半夜，叫人工智能音箱播放音乐，AI按照他的播放记录给了“温哥华睡眠诊所”的歌，却是一首《Bad Bream》。</p><p>    “And times that I savored .Became time that was wasted.”</p><p>    原本美好的时光都化为蹉跎。</p><p>    说实话，白马探很难确定他人生中的哪一段是不值得，他在叹息灰原哀过于早熟的时候，他本人也过早地聪慧而独立，他本是该和家境不凡的少年们一起纵情享乐的。而相对安分下来的最近这些年，他交往了两三个女朋友，有过在餐厅对坐言笑晏晏的时光，分开后既无怨言也无眷念，成年后的九年时间一晃就过去了，不痛不痒，或许也算一种蹉跎。</p><p>    他承认是因为自己亲历了鬼门关，才导致了后来不再冲动和过度探究。</p><p>    当然那年的事情不止如此，他之所以会出现在日本前往英国的航班上，是因为父亲的阻挠。</p><p>    先前他已经转学回日本江古田高中上了一个多学期的课，后来发现了那起大案的蛛丝马迹，在前往东京试图加入一些秘密调查的时候，父亲对他展现了前所未有的强硬态度。</p><p>    “平时你对查案感兴趣，我总想到你要接我的班，放任你自由活动，这次不一样，非常危险，你给我马上回英国。”</p><p>    父亲就这样强行把他送上回伦敦的飞机，事故后他在医院病床上接到父亲的电话，父亲对他说，因为你是我的独子，罪犯就是针对你也就是针对我做出这种事，现在你该给我记住了，你不只是玩侦探游戏的小孩，你姓白马。</p><p>    于是他康复后消停了一段时间，表面上继续发展侦探事业，做一个偶尔在社交场合出现的富家子弟和名人，后来留在伦敦秘密入职了NCA，开始熟悉体制内的工作。</p><p>    他其实认为一份正式的工作对他的日常影响不算特别大，但不知为何当奥菲利亚知道以后，说觉得你没有那么有趣了。大概她认识的只是风流场上的白马探，又或者只是分手的借口。</p><p>    他关上了便携电脑，起身走到书店的藏书区，在智能屏上翻了翻，从“案件实录”书单里居然看到了一本《酒厂:影响世界的秘密犯罪团伙公开》，不禁皱了皱眉。什么东西。</p><p>    类似的书很多，大多是重复讲述当年那起案件的新闻，真实情况如何，到底案件底下有多少隐秘之事，白马也从来没有了解，或者说是没有权限知道。</p><p>    但他今天来有另一个目的，想选几本书给灰原哀。在监狱里一般不能用智能设备，想寄送别的物品也要在一些有资质的店铺选好，由商家直接配送到监狱。</p><p>    本来想选一些适合她的年龄的治愈系小说，比如李·维克的新书之类的，尽管他平时并不看这种东西。选来选去还是挑了几本新的推理小说和获奖文学。</p><p>    想送的终究还是自己喜欢的。</p><p> </p><p>- Chapter 8 -</p><p>    白马探到医院病房走廊时就发现看守不在，走到门边一看果然人已经离开了。</p><p>    他给监狱打了个电话，那边说灰原哀已出院回去，但接下来都没有安排工作，让她在房里休息。</p><p>    白马又驱车前往监狱，在登记处犹豫了一会，申请了单独的探监室。</p><p>    这天是开放日，他路过大探监室能看到里面囚犯和家人坐在一起，气氛反而其乐融融，不是一般联想的哭哭啼啼的场景。</p><p>    小房间里放了一套破旧的沙发和空荡荡的矮茶几，他在沙发上坐下，下意识地观察——没有窗户，也没有监控摄像头，一股发霉的味道。</p><p>    大约十分钟后，门开了，那女孩走到门边，她没有戴手铐，但狱警在门关上后落了锁。</p><p>    灰原哀看了他一眼，一言不发地坐到旁边:“一般这种小房间都是开给探监的情侣干那事的，你不知道吗？”</p><p>    她在说这话的时候勾着戏谑的嘴角看着他，白马对上她的眼神，一时有些不自在地拢了拢大衣，责备道:“别开这个玩笑。”</p><p>    “啊，怎么了？你不是分手了吗？你看我这样就把我当小孩么——”</p><p>    “不是么？别跟长辈这样说话。”</p><p>    “长辈……”她皱眉，从鼻子里哼了一声，又说，“白马探，我说过不想和你再有瓜葛。”</p><p>    他抿紧嘴侧头打量着她，病容消退了，双眼晶蓝有神，头发像是刚洗过的样子，虽然依旧没有什么光泽却很蓬松，微微遮掩着她过于白皙的脸颊，她的眼睛动了动看向了他。</p><p>    他温和地说:“身体看上去有恢复。”</p><p>    “托您的福，现在连工作都不用做了。”</p><p>   “他们都让你做什么？打扫厕所？”他含着笑问。</p><p>    灰原哀偏过头对他翻了个白眼，回答道:“现在是做化学课助理，在监狱学校里。”</p><p>    “应该没什么人吧，大部分都是选体育类的课。”</p><p>    “生物和地理确实没什么人，但化学还是能报满人数，我不清楚，大概他们以为能学到毒品制作方法。”她露出一丝嘲笑。</p><p>    白马盯着她的脸，灰原哀没有避开他的目光。她大概等着我追问她毒品的事情，白马想道，那么她就能继续说些刺耳的话激怒我。</p><p>    他漫不经心地说:“只做过助教吗？这种好差事应该挺难得的。”</p><p>    “因为我在上一个监狱就做过这个事情，”她转回头，依然保持着正襟危坐的姿势，白马叹了口气靠在沙发背上。</p><p>    他问:“你还在别的监狱待过？”</p><p>    “我住过T州的女子监狱，去年被送进这里，”她淡声说:“最早还待过D州的惩戒监狱，稍有动静就会被探照灯照射。”</p><p>     惩戒监狱关押的犯人罪行比较重，犯人可能随着服刑的情况被送往不同安全级别的地方，白马探忍住对她罪行的询问，只顺着说:“转到其他地方的路上很辛苦吧，据说要经过很多地区。”</p><p>     “换几个监狱就等于环美旅行，”她嘲笑道:“为了省钱是不可能直达的，直升飞机一路有人上来有人下去，我从T州过来的路上经过了四个看守所，还在其中一个过了一夜。”</p><p>    一定受了很多苦，白马靠在沙发上，凝视着她的背部，她穿着狱中的秋装，也不过是一件有绒面的夹克，“冷吗？”他轻声问。</p><p>    她别过头看他，白马觉得她眼中有什么一闪而过，她却说:“在那个看守所开了中央空调，我那时只穿了短袖，当时确实很冷。”</p><p>    “我是说现在，你穿的太少了，需要我给你寄送一些衣物吗？”</p><p>    “不需要，”她说:“以后也不要给我寄别的东西了，你以为监狱里没有图书馆吗？”</p><p>    他摇摇头:“我知道。东西这么快就收到了？”</p><p>    “昨天收到的，昨天晚上我看了那本得奖的推理，没什么意思。”</p><p>    “你看书速度挺快啊，”他温声道:“我觉得那本还可以，你觉得哪里不好？”</p><p>    她看着他的眼睛:“动机讲得太多，现实中根本不是那样，不是吗，白马探，现实中杀人根本不是那样。”</p><p>    白马觉得他的心率又有提升的迹象，他说:“我不知道，”即使我问过很多罪犯，“有的处心积虑，有的可能只是冲动。”</p><p>    “也有的既不是处心积虑，也并非冲动，”灰原哀盯着他，面无表情却似乎即将说出什么覆水难收的话。</p><p>    “小哀，我今天来只是看看你过得好不好，现在我不深究你的问题，你不用这么紧张……”</p><p>    她打断了他的话:“那是不可能的，白马探，你身体里那点侦探的细胞会一次又一次试图从我这里探听出你想知道的东西。”</p><p>    “小哀……”</p><p>    “不要再用这种亲切的口气叫我，白马，”她叹气，又像是自嘲:“你来找我，只不过你还没联系上赤井秀一，你还没有从赤井那里知道所有的事情，没有，所以你大老远来这里纠缠我，你们这些侦探就是如此，从来不肯罢休——”</p><p>    他的火气也有些上来了:“我不想知道那些事！我只是来看你的病是不是好了！”</p><p>    “哈，”她笑道:“你应该从医院那里就能知道我的情况，不必如此作态。”</p><p>   “小哀！”他皱眉提高了音量！</p><p>    “你以什么身份叫我哀！你为什么把我当做小孩？……不如我亲自告诉你，你不用再处心积虑……我的真名是宫野志保！”她终于显出了激动的神态，眼角甚至有点发红:“我是在服刑的人，白马探，我是个罪犯，你不明白？那我说一个你明白的——”</p><p>    “——我杀了工藤新一！”</p><p> </p><p>- Chapter 9 -</p><p>    大概是噩梦。为了掩人耳目没有订头等舱，他戴着墨镜跟着人流挤上飞机，他关注到了那些把行李推上架子的手，有年轻光鲜的手，也有褐斑遍布的老人的手，侧身从他旁边经过的男子穿着墨绿色的外套，有一个靠近过道的座位上的年轻女子裹着毯子戴着黑色口罩，在他擦身而过时抬头看了他一眼，眼睛很蓝，茶色的头发。</p><p>    白马探翻了个身，记忆深处的东西零碎地浮现，像电影蒙太奇一般，有时是画面，有时是声音，不按时序交叉剪辑。</p><p>    他很疲倦，但是那些东西不放过他。他出院后坐在家族疗养别墅的花园里，闻到郁金香的气味，他看到平板上耸动的大字“工藤新一于破案时中弹，经抢救无效身亡”。</p><p>    他去取骨折内固定物之后，给服部平次打了电话，大阪男孩说:“我不想谈那件事，白马，你不是也经历事故了吗，你和那个人。”</p><p>    “那个人”是谁？</p><p>    “……你，”那个女孩睁开眼，他正在费力地用剩下的一只手去解缠在她宽松毛衣上的安全带，她推了他一把:“快走，我没事，快走……”</p><p>     她的眼神流动着超出孩子该有的极度伤痛和疯狂，他哭了，从来没像那样眼泪不断涌出来。他撑着自己在一片狼藉中寻找飞机的出口。</p><p>    左臂的伤痕仿佛燃烧起来，梦中都是她的脸……</p><p>    一夜都没有真正睡下过，白马探随后到办案组报道，同事都看出他状态不佳。据说赤井秀一来布置过任务，要求搜调比对犯罪嫌疑人从童年到少年时期的照片。如今人脸识别技术已经非常先进，同事都不理解赤井的用意，只不过执行任务罢了。白马觉得有些毛骨悚然。</p><p>    报纸上工藤新一的黑白相片和黄金馆的小男孩形象隐隐重叠，究竟是怎么回事？</p><p>    9月20日他回了华盛顿，敲响了高层办公室的门，“进来，”有人在里面说，他走进这个采光良好但满是烟味的房间，办公桌后的赤井秀一抬头，随后走到了会客的茶座那里，拿烟盒向他示意了一下，白马取了一根，在沙发上坐下点着了烟。</p><p>   两个男人沉默地抽了几口，赤井说:“我刚从日本回来，去见了几个人。”</p><p>    白马没有问他见的是谁，直接提道:“灰原哀……宫野志保到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>    赤井叼着烟笑了一下，说:“你知道她的名字了？”</p><p>    “她告诉我的。”</p><p>    “她愿意告诉你……没想到，”赤井说着将烟在烟灰缸里抖了抖，“我让你去了解当年的案件，不过现在能看到的东西很少，除非当时的亲历者，没几个人清楚事实。”</p><p>    “当年比新闻报道的严重吧……我父亲当时阻止我参与。”</p><p>    “总监是对的，”赤井敛了笑意，“伤亡惨重，像工藤新一这样的都是因为太过出名压不住报道，何止他一个……”</p><p>    “工藤怎么死的？”</p><p>   “如新闻所说，在追捕行动时中弹。”</p><p>    “那为什么宫野志保说她害了工藤……”白马探觉得喉咙发干。</p><p>    “她这样告诉你么……”赤井叹了口气:“这么久了她还没看开，”他看了白马一眼，“你探究她的背景很正常，她本来就不是个普通人，十几岁的时候就研制完成APTX4869，那是一种毒药，让人返老还童的毒药。”</p><p>    白马探的手抖了一下，烟灰都落在他的黑色大衣上，脑海里两个映像交互出现，一个是当年上飞机时看到的年轻女子，一个是飞机失事后的孩童。</p><p>    赤井秀一停了会儿继续说:“你应该有所察觉。我看过你的资料，你曾经参加过侦探甲子园的案件，在那里应该见过一个叫江户川柯南的孩子——他就是工藤新一。”</p><p>    “真的有那种东西……”白马探恍惚地把烟头按灭，“我和宫野志保都是希斯罗飞机事故的幸存者，我只以为你找我是这个原因，但现在回想起来，她的样貌确实改变了……”</p><p>    “关键就在这里，”赤井说，“她是吃了解药上飞机的——她为那个毒药又制作了解药，本来我们都以为不会出问题，但解药后来证明是不稳定的，服用的人血压心率超过一定限度可能无法维持效力。她的解药在飞机上失效，工藤新一也是那样出事的，他在服用解药后遭遇了枪战，却在关键时刻变回了孩子的样子。”</p><p>    他们都沉默了，白马探觉得胸口徒然闷得发慌，赤井秀一又点了第二根烟。</p><p>    “所以她觉得是她的错。”白马低声说。</p><p>    “她觉得都是她的错，”赤井吸了口烟:“她在医院醒来后，几次想寻短见，但还好被及时发现了。案子破了之后，她被从英国引渡到美国，只要她协助指认供出组织的成员就免她的罪，对了，她因为父母的缘故从小就在组织生活。”</p><p>    “但她还是入狱了。”</p><p>    “在庭上说了太多不该说的话，我猜她是一心想惩罚自己，如此多罪名和将功折过的条目加加减减，最终得了一个6年的刑期，因为她的身体和精神条件又缓刑3年。”</p><p>    白马摇摇头，又问:“但她一直保持着孩子的身形？”</p><p>    “是的，这事也很讽刺，”赤井秀一又叹了口气:“拜你所赐，飞机失事的事情引起了全世界加倍的关注，假如把她列入幸存者名单，势必会被刨根究底，也不利于我们的破案工作，所以她以宫野志保的名字登机，以灰原哀的名字死去，倒也免了一些日本的麻烦。后来她不肯再吃解药，我们删改了她的档案，她换了几次名字，迁入科特斯监狱的时候她又自己要求改回了灰原哀。”</p><p>    “她不肯放过自己吗。”白马探轻声道。</p><p>   赤井看着他: “九年了，我希望她可以，我因为和她家有些关系，所以这些年多少有照应，但她快到了出狱的时间……缓刑的时候也整天关在房子里，这么多年没有和外界接触，我担心……”</p><p>    “我会尽力帮忙的。”白马探脱口而出。</p><p>    “还请你多费心了。”赤井秀一淡淡地笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p>- Chapter 10 -</p><p>    在华盛顿开了几个会，又与赤井聊过两次，整理好情绪的时候已又过了五天，白马探一大早就驱车前往联邦改造中心。</p><p>    在低级别监狱里，探访时间可以从上午一直到下午，白马在探监室的角落里落了座，周围的人时不时瞟他几眼，他都微笑点头示意，尽量显得客气一些。</p><p>    宫野志保出现在门口，白马探坐直了身体，她好像是叹了口气才走过来坐下，她没有戴手铐，修长纤细的手指捋了一下耳后的头发，冰蓝色的眼睛漫不经心地看向他，白马探吸了一口气，他们对视了片刻，宫野开口道:“怎么，说不出话？”</p><p>    “好久没见了。”他轻声说。</p><p>    “我以为你不会再来，”她平静道，“见过赤井秀一了？现在应该什么都知道了吧，那为什么还来？”</p><p>   他张了张嘴，只说: “来看看你身体恢复得如何。”</p><p>    “很好，你上次已经确认过了。”她还是毫不退步，只不过口气平淡。白马探如今很清醒，她讨厌他把她当少年犯或别的什么孩子，最重要的是，她不愿意别人和她亲近，才会屡次出口伤人。现在他看得清了。</p><p>    他摩挲了一下手指，轻声问:“非要有什么理由才能来吗？”</p><p>    宫野志保挑了下眉，向后靠到椅背上，她似乎在几秒钟内审视了他一番:“怎么，现在不说什么我是孩子你是大人，你要照顾我那套了？”</p><p>    “对不起，”白马探低了低头:“真的对不起，之前应该让你觉得不便了。”</p><p>    她只是微微笑了一下:“现在略有一点受过英国上流教育的样子了，原来根本看不出来。”</p><p>    白马探嘴边浮起一抹苦笑，不过看她现在的姿态，起码不再有若隐若现的防备，他说:“你若是早点和我说清楚，我也不会那样。”</p><p>    “那天我要不是真的生气，你觉得我会告诉你我的名字？”</p><p>    “宫野，”他察觉到她的手指轻微颤动:“现在看来我们的关系并没有多大变化。”</p><p>    “我们之间有关系吗？”她倾身靠到桌边，盯住他问。</p><p>    “在某个生死关头互帮互助，多年之后又重逢的关系。”他说完还朝她微笑。</p><p>    她似乎有点嫌弃:“还真说得出口啊。”</p><p>    “毕竟更不好意思的话也都说过了，”他承认道，“但是以前提过的，你需要什么帮助可以告诉我，这句依然有效。”</p><p>    他看她缓缓褪去了笑意，他觉得她还会反驳什么，或者刺他两句，但她靠在桌边，两手握着，一时看不出什么表情。</p><p>    “你……”她欲言又止，“之前送来那几本书我都看过了。”</p><p>    他有些诧异，自从知道她其实与他同龄，她的一些神色话语，都像从一个叛逆少女的反抗变成了某些不安和掩饰…… 她是一个很敏感的女人，如今18岁的身形下是27岁的心智，甚至远超于此。白马的心绪柔和下来。</p><p>    “其实都是我喜欢的书，或许你可以慢慢告诉我你的兴趣。”他说。</p><p>    “看几眼就知道是你喜欢的类型，太好猜了，”她笑，“至于我的兴趣，我现在也不知道。”</p><p>   “下次选几本化学教辅书，给你上课用。”他开玩笑。</p><p>    她眯起眼:“我上什么课？我就去放个教具器材，说到这个，我今天早上本来有工作的，就因为你叫我来，有可能会扣我这个月的工资。”</p><p>    犯人的劳动工作会给一些工资补助，没有几块钱，白马知道她是故意的。他忍住了提钱的事情，他明白在监狱里有钱容易打点关系，但他不敢直接给，他笑了笑，然后从口袋里摸出一个旧式MP4放在桌上。</p><p>    “这个做补偿，”他接上耳机按了开关，“本来是不能给这种电子设备的，但这个式样比较老，所以他们同意让我带给你。”</p><p>    宫野拿起那东西看了看说:“电子设备经过改造都有可能带发信功能，怎么可能这么简单让你带进来。”</p><p>    “嗯，大概因为每次我来都配合签字拍照，又签了一张担保，”他若无其事地说，一边调了调曲目，选了“温哥华睡眠诊所”，理好耳机线递给她，“听听看，这是我最近常听的。”</p><p>    她迟疑了片刻就拿过耳机戴上了，白马探在桌子对面看着她，在想要不要让她给一边的耳机好让他一起听。最后也没有这么做，他默默地看着播放器的小屏幕上不断滚动歌名，偶尔瞥一眼她的脸。</p><p>    这天她没有催赶他，但他还是待到中午就离开了，后来每个星期都来两三次，问清了她不工作的时间，自己的工作计划也进行了调整。</p><p>    他在探监室里停留的时间越来越长，他问过这样会不会对她有影响，她说别人询问的时候她就说是亲戚关系。这样也好，他想。</p><p>    有时候他们只是坐在一起看书，她安静的时候显得柔和且纤弱，常常蜷缩在座位上，有时候会在看书的间隙抬头观察四周，他说没有别人过来，我在这里呢。</p><p>    他总是担心她没吃够饭，总是担心她衣服穿得太少。</p><p>    已经不是十几岁的少年，白马探对自己的变化心知肚明。</p><p>    既然是亲戚，那等你出狱的时候也是我来接你了。有一次他说。</p><p>    “来接我，然后送去哪里？”她坐在窗边久违地晒着太阳，气色显得好了一些，正回过头平静地看着他。</p><p>    “这不好说，”白马探沉吟道:“我现在经常要去A州，所以你要做好跟着我来回跑的准备。”</p><p>    她表情有一瞬间的松动，白马探的心率上升，但并不是那种紧张焦虑的感觉，漂浮着一丝柔软与期待，她说:“我还指望你把我送到一个暖和点的地方，最好11月3号就能在南半球晒太阳。”</p><p>    “以后再说吧，现在案件没破，不能走远，”他温声道，又问:“出去就用不到那个MP4了，里面的歌你都听完了吗？”</p><p>    “你喜欢的那个什么睡眠诊所，我觉得《Bad Dream》那首最佳。”她说。</p><p>    “我原本也喜欢那首，现在更喜欢《Someone to Stay》，你拿起来我们听听看。”</p><p> </p><p>- Chapter 11 -</p><p>    10月份白马探时常往返A州进行任务，根据比对嫌疑人的旧照锁定了几个人，由于还没有对毒品成分进行检验对比，赤井没有公开关于APTX4869的信息，只分别联系了各个关口。</p><p>    万圣节期间白马探奉命去了墨西哥，和当地警局对接，墨西哥对这个节日尤其重视，在白天就满街都是奇装异服的人群，等到他领人拿着逮捕令去到一家旅馆的时候早已人去楼空。</p><p>    墨西哥的天气干燥而温暖，白马探在旅馆门口烦躁地来回走动，下午的阳光晒得他快要出汗，他皱着眉返回室内前台，正巧看到墙上的挂历，是崭新的11月，他心神一动立刻拿出手机，拨通了科特斯联邦改造中心的电话。</p><p>    他背靠着柜台，望着旅馆院子里成片的石莲和乌木，沉声问道:“你好，我是白马探……对，我想确认一下……没错，灰原哀的出狱日期是3号吗？”</p><p>    “是11月2号，也就是今天半夜啊先生。”对方说。</p><p>     白马探很快挂断，又给分管领导去了电话，简单汇报情况，说他有事要提前一天回华盛顿。</p><p>    情况完全乱了。白马探不断在心里埋怨自己不谨慎，听她说了11月3日就没有再去核实，他买的是2号早上的机票。平时他都是个细心的人，即便最近来回跑忙得团团转，往返事宜也都和同事沟通过，偏偏在日期上出了这种差错。他其实知道联邦监狱的传统，说是3号出狱，只要在3号凌晨过一分钟就可以算数放人。但她的实际出狱日期是2号，那么就是今晚。</p><p>    他立刻订了最近一班回华盛顿的飞机，前往机场的路上联系了赤井秀一，赤井说在L州没办法，让他联系狱方，不要太着急。</p><p>    怎么可能不着急……如果他没有按时抵达，她会怎么想？</p><p>    航班因为机场流量原因延误了，落地华盛顿已是晚上十点二十分，他虽着急却还沉着口气，若是车开得快一点……</p><p>    外面却下了大雪。比华盛顿前一年的初雪还早了十天。</p><p>    钻进出租车的时候他的心已凉了一半。市区内张灯结彩，商店门口挂满了南瓜灯和各色条幅，积雪开始掩埋满地的彩纸屑和传单，司机一直向他灌输对某个总统候选人的信心，他一句都没有听进去，脑海里都是她蜷缩在座椅里看书的样子，她抬头说你不会下星期还来吧，他说下下星期也会来。</p><p>    联邦改造中心的电子板在远处鲜红而亮眼，白马探一路催促司机加速，对方骂他找死，总算挪到了中心大门口，他扔了现金大步冲进去，里面只得前台一盏冰冷的LED灯，狱警打了声招呼:“白马先生。”</p><p>    他迟到了十分钟，她不在了。</p><p>    他发觉自己在颤抖，他拎着在墨西哥机场候机时临时起意给她买的长款羽绒服，他自己还穿着薄大衣，他冷得发抖，喉咙干涩，拎着衣服的左臂却像着火一样再度开始疼，但他现在分不清楚了，也许是胸口在烧痛。</p><p>    他一定是脸色很差，因为狱警急忙给他倒了杯热水，白马猝然大骂了一句，又吼:“我不是让你们留住她吗！她现在去哪了？”</p><p>    “……这，灰原小姐执意要走，她今天出狱，按照习俗我们监狱没有留人的道理，连一句再见都不敢说呢，”狱警被骂得吓了一跳，僵着笑说，“这才几分钟，走不了多远，再说这个镇没多大，您别着急。”</p><p>    白马探哆嗦着嘴，想再说什么都咽下了肚，扭头出了门。</p><p>    雪片在空中飞舞，凌晨镇上还亮灯的地方很少，他一路奔下马路，往最近的咖啡厅跑，推门进去看了一圈，没有，又问有没有人在卫生间，也没有。</p><p>    酒馆里都是醉汉，没有，他找了两家酒馆。他开始后悔没有提前留一个手机给她，只想着等她出来再带她去采购，他开始后悔，他最近见了她那么多次，只因为小心看着她的眼色，一次都没有再问过她出狱的事，也没有核实。他吸了吸鼻子，没有其他开放的室内场所了，他连宾馆都问过。这么冷的天。</p><p>    这是他今年第一次遇到下雪，华盛顿可能是全世界降雪最多的地方之一，一旦落雪便绵延持续，在路上他滑倒了一次，爬起来弹掉雪水的时候恍惚被两个念头击中——她也许会以为他发生了什么意外，她也许会觉得他也抛下了她。</p><p>    焦灼和难过席卷了他，白马加快了步伐，在镇上奔走了二十分钟左右，终于在转角一块小绿地上看到了模糊的人影。</p><p>    枯草被稀稀拉拉的雪覆盖了，那人坐在喷泉水池边沿，显然也看到他了，她动了一下，没有站起来。</p><p>    白马探跑了过去，是宫野志保没错，她穿着薄薄的冲锋衣，兜帽在头上没有罩严实，肩上铺了一层新雪，他一把将她拉了起来，“对不起”，他从袋子里拖出羽绒服，伸手去扫她身上的雪花，顾不上会碰到哪里，“对不起，我来晚了”，拉开了羽绒服裹在她身上。喷泉水池结了薄冰，羽绒服上也陆续落了雪花，她一直低着头。</p><p>    “怎么样？”他伸着冻僵的左手想去试她的额头，她没躲，触感是一样的冰凉，她抬头看着他，他看到她脸上细小的冰晶，她的眼睛像摄人心魄的起雾的冰湖。</p><p>    白马触电般缩手，她捉住了他的手腕，手指顺着尺侧滑上去，从他的伤疤上扫过，他往回缩，她还是抓住了他的指尖。</p><p>    “你……”白马艰难地开口。</p><p>   一滴泪滑下来，她的声音颤抖干涩: “他们的目标一开始就是我！因为他们不允许组织里有叛徒，所以哪怕以整架飞机陪葬也要杀我！”</p><p>    他像被什么东西重重锤击了胸口，一股热流倒卷而出冲击心脏——他以为是他的错，她以为是她的错，他们伤害也受伤，都在雪夜里孤身一人——不想这样，不想再这样下去，白马探一手揽过她的背，低头落吻。</p><p>     她的嘴唇也是凉的，她的身体一瞬间紧绷在一起，他发了狠，搂紧了她，用力地吮吸她的下唇，有那么瞬间，他不知如何才能向她更多地表达情绪，他用力地碾压，直到那亲吻逐渐变得缠绵，她倾身，舌尖碰到了舌尖，她小心地回吻了他，他的心都为之颤动，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，他轻轻地舔吻她唇上干燥的裂痕，在亲吻的间隙他们看着对方的眼睛，他近乎呢喃地叫了她的名字:“志保。”</p><p>    “We all need someone to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>- Chapter 12 -</p><p>    白马探躺在宾馆床上浑身乏力。</p><p>    只是感冒。有人照顾他，半夜他醒来看到那人坐在旁边的沙发上睡，试图把她抱到床上，结果对方拿他的卡又去开了间房，临走前给他喂了有安眠药成分的感冒药。</p><p>    过了两天，白马探带着宫野志保去华盛顿的工作组报道，赤井秀一拿了张“特别顾问”的门卡，安排她进了实验室。</p><p>    工作餐的时间两人都坐在一桌，如果实验室去现场取样，两人也在一起，总之形影不离，同事议论纷纷，没两天就上了小报。</p><p>    理查德在某一天拿着手机坐到白马探那桌一起吃饭，特意来读新闻的，白马也在暗中观察宫野的反应，结果她挑了挑眉，问理查德爆料费拿了多少钱，把人气得饭没吃完。</p><p>    饭后白马收到这位好同僚的短信:“有的人女朋友一个又一个，一个比一个厉害，有的人还是单身。”</p><p>    “我之前在新闻看过你前女友，”宫野端着咖啡杯看了眼他的手机说，“她是不是比我们年纪大一点？所以在别人眼里你就是一气之下干脆老牛吃嫩草。”</p><p>    “你好意思？”白马探无奈地看着她。</p><p>    “看上去就是如此，你在某些人眼里现在就是道德败坏，”她说，白马想辩解，她拿起了旁边一份报告扬了扬，“算了，还是说点正事吧，我叫你过来是想告诉你……我检测了克罗托生命医药公司的新产品，有相同的成分。”</p><p>    他皱起了眉，最近宫野志保都在做对比试验，她已经证明案件现场的残留药物和APTX4869有近似成分，至少是用了一样的理论方法，如今在和市面上流通的毒品和新药做横向对比，竟然会是克罗托……</p><p>    “总之在几百种新药中，我测了克罗托的产品，就因为你前女友是这家公司的法人。”她爽快地承认道。</p><p>    白马探尴尬地捋了捋头发，叹气道:“研究应该得花好几年吧？……她在做这种事还要和我一起。”</p><p>    “这就叫灯下黑，”宫野说，“想从你这里探消息，或者因为你和当年的案子有关，这些肯定是她感兴趣的，可怜啊，”她放下报告伸手拍了拍白马探的脸颊，他笑了，捉住她的手，“被人耍的团团转，连被甩都不知道是怎么回事，”她说。</p><p>    “你很关心我的情感经历。”他抚摸着她的手指。</p><p>    “不是很关心，我觉得你还没意识到最麻烦的部分，”她指着报告封面上的公司名字，“克罗托生命医药公司是克鲁洛医药集团的全资子公司。”</p><p>    “我知道……已经上报了吧？具体怎么做不是我们决定的。”白马淡淡地说，喝了口她的咖啡。</p><p>    11月的第二个星期二，选民进行投票，由瑞安·克鲁洛取得了几个主要州的支持，他成为新总统已是板上钉钉的事，他作为克鲁洛医药集团的董事长，已经不是第一个商人出身的总统。如今人民对生命健康愈加重视。</p><p>    白马探收到了一封电子请柬，11月16日在华盛顿召开庆祝晚宴，发信人是奥菲利亚。</p><p>    “她给你发请柬是希望你陪她去，”宫野志保在试衣间里说，“事到如今还敢邀请你，她真的不清楚我们在调查她？”</p><p>    “可能知道也可能不知道，”白马探坐在外面的沙发上，“那不重要，你和我去，我们是去取证的。”</p><p>    宫野从试衣间里走出来，穿一身黑色的露肩长裙礼服，18岁少女的身形容貌，偏生出几分成熟的风姿绰约，白马忽然很想看她27岁的样子。</p><p>    她却盯着他看了片刻，然后转了个身，只见裸露的右后肩上，仿佛从礼服中蔓延出一片坑坑洼洼的伤痕，是烧伤，还有一道缝过针的长疤，经过肉体的成长被拉伸减淡。</p><p>    白马探顿了顿，从沙发上站起来走过去，只是伸手按在她肩上，问需要配个披肩吗。</p><p>    “……不用，”她说:“这是当年逃出来不小心伤到的。”</p><p>    “嗯，不过这样我们还挺对称的。”他说。</p><p>    她低头拉住他的左手，又说:“因为这个疤，年龄看上去也小，监狱里那些人还以为我来路不简单。”</p><p>    “确实也不是普通人，但你怕给我看到吗？这就是你不跟我一起睡的原因？”白马探挑眉问。</p><p>    宫野志保翻了个白眼。</p><p>    参加晚宴的有党派人士、集团公司高管和其他受邀的名流，由瑞安·克鲁洛亲自出席，在宴会开始前说了一段煽动性极强的感谢词，还特别介绍了奥菲利亚，称她为新产品的团队领导者，白马探看出不少支持者看中的就是那款药物，只是不知售卖给他们的和市面上流通的剂量成分是否有区别。</p><p>    致辞结束后宴会正式开始，白马探遇到几个熟人，分别寒暄了几句，中间到阳台和组里打了电话，回头就看见奥菲利亚接近了宫野志保，奥菲利亚一身明黄色的晚礼服，搭配她的金发更显得刺目，两人站在阳台的帘幕前，他看到宫野给他打了手势，于是躲在帘幕后没动。</p><p>    “你是白马探的女伴？”奥菲利亚问。</p><p>    “女朋友。”宫野更正。</p><p>    “你看上去很年轻啊，22岁？20岁？”</p><p>    “虽然我可以拒绝别人如此贸然问年龄，但如你所见是18岁。”宫野的声音很平淡。</p><p>    “抱歉，其实我是白马探的前女友，你可能也知道，所以稍微好奇一下，不过你们年纪差这么多，倒是没想到。”奥菲利亚说。</p><p>    “我们是同事。”</p><p>    “你是NCA的职员？”奥菲利亚开始有些迟疑。</p><p>    “化学顾问。”</p><p>    “年轻又聪明，与其在那种单位工作，到我这里如何？”她突然抛出橄榄枝。</p><p>    宫野志保笑了:“您的胸怀也是不一般，怪不得能组织起这种企业……其实，我研究过你们的新产品。”</p><p>    “是吗，我们的产品有显著的抗衰老功能，女孩们都喜欢。”</p><p>    “好像……不只是抗衰老，”宫野喝了一口手上的香槟，“如果剂量增加，会使人体产生重大的变化，例如，”她径直盯住了对方的眼睛，“返老还童之类的。”</p><p>    对方沉默了片刻，然后说:“你不到我公司工作真是可惜，除了我们，你说的这些，没有人会信的。”</p><p>    “你觉得只有你们做过这种研究吗？”</p><p>    “不，但我们是成功的，而且不是目光短浅地只用于犯罪。”</p><p>    “你觉得你们能控制住这种力量？人类的贪婪是无法控制的。”宫野冷冷地说。</p><p>    “别再说些简单的漂亮话，”奥菲利亚笑道:“只不过是科技发展的必然罢了。”</p><p>     “发展的必然……”宫野志保重复着，放下酒杯，“现在我才确认了一点，人的罪恶会使历史不断重演，而每一次都必须付出代价，以前是我站在刑台上，不是我也是其他人，现在是你走上了台阶。”</p><p>    “……你在说什么？”奥菲利亚不安地后退一步。</p><p>    白马探从帘幕后走出来，他朝着奥菲利亚点了点头，然后出示了自己的证件:“许久不见，但我今天是以公务来访，有些事情想请你配合调查，我的同事在楼下等你。我很遗憾。”</p><p>    晚宴的音乐止息，有一些人进入并控制了大厅，楼下突然警笛大作。</p><p>    有人过来带走了奥菲利亚，白马探回身去找宫野志保，她正在继续刚才的那杯酒，望着他道:“我起码有十年没碰过酒了。”</p><p>    “想喝就喝，醉了也没关系，”他伸手摸了摸她的脸颊，“有点烫了。”</p><p>    宫野志保拉住了他的手:“那你不准走。”</p><p>    他说:“我回复过了，晚上不回局里，明天再去。”</p><p>    “忙完这些我想去南半球晒太阳，到处走走，我起码有十几年没有到处走走了。”她又说。</p><p>    白马探笑了:“我陪你去。”</p><p> </p><p>- END -</p><p> </p><p>后记:</p><p>《探听》在多年前发过一次，只有两三千字，虽然同样是宫野志保入狱设定，但目前的版本和当时大不相同。几年间想重新启动这篇，但总觉得内容晦涩，总是写不完。现在的故事大纲是两年前设下的，那时并不知道现在会陷入瘟疫之事，“人民更关注健康”、“历史总是重演”竟然一语成箴。成文几天后看到土耳其的飞机事故，更加难受。故事与现实的界线显得微妙起来，但想告诉大家，我们因为一些事情受伤也付出代价，可是对活着的人来说总是会过去的，总有一天能和重要的人一起出去，在阳光下到处走走。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>